Special Skills
Special Skills 'are an intrinsic trait every monstergirl has, with a few exceptions. Much like Talents on the playable characters, special skills do not use up a turn to activate, and most of them come up after a turn. Special Skills are not always beneficial; they can vary from harmful to its user to deadly for their opponent. Since every monster has its own unique Special Skill, it would be wasteful to give each its own article. Therefore, information on Special Skills will be located either here or on the monstergirl's article. * '''Docile Milk Mind '(Holstaurus): Lowers own AGI and increases DEF every turn * 'Swarm/Hive Mind '(Honey Bee): Spawns a Bee Drone/powers them up * '''Furious Buzzing (Hornet): Deals light damage every turn * String Theory '(Arachne): Drains MP of any opponent Ensnared every turn * '''Cute Form '(Mouse): Lowers ATK every turn, causing defeat after 5 * 'Slime Mitosis '(Blue Slime): Splits into two * 'Glimmering Scales '(Mermaid): 30% chance to Blind all opponents every turn * 'Filtered Light '(Sea Bishop): Deals light Holy damage and lowers LUK every turn, monster gains 5% MP * 'Shell's Protection/Dry Skin '(Kappa): Buffs all stats for two turns, then raises weaknesses by 300% * '''Shocking Body (Sea Slime): Physical attacks have a chance to Paralyze * 'Super Sucker '(Charybdis): Instantly kills the opponents after 5 turns * 'Natural Camouflage '(Scylla): Changes weakness every 3 turns * 'Released '(Kraken): All stats raised by 3 * 'Soulful Song '(Siren): 25% chance to Charm a random enemy every turn *'Blood Frenzy '(Sahuagin): Powers rises if an enemy is under 40% health *'Stormy Heart '(Nereid): Applies Rain Soaked to all battlers every turn *'False Innocence '(Imp): Gives Magic Evade to the imp, lowers party's ATK and MAT *'Frisky Freak '(Arch Imp): Heals HP and MP if Frisky *'Wild Lust '(Lesser Succubus): 10% chance of inflicting Frisky every turn *'Aura of Domination '(Succubi) *'Blessed Body '(Dark Priest): Positive status effects have greater effect *'Twin Telepathy '(Sonia/Gaia): Heals 10% HP and MP for the twin *'Pact Magic '(Witch): Empties MP and deals damage to all opponents *'Sabbath '(Baphomet): Drains 5% MP per turn *'Blood Hunger '(Dhampir): Raises all stats if opponent is hurt *'Blood Feast '(Draculara): Deals heavy Dark damage and absorbs HP of a random enemy *'Dark Duplicity '(Dark Slime): Splits in two *'Decay '(Zombie): Lowers stats every turn *'Reap the Doomed '(Dullahan): Instantly kills all Doomed *'Stoneshift '(Gargoyle): Occasionally makes gargoyle Immortal *'Grim Harvest '(Lich): Deals heavy Absorb damage to all opponents *'Parasitic Infestation '(Parasite Host) *'Basking in Mindlessness '(Parasite Slime): Buffs LUK for 4 turns, restores HP by 10% and MP by 15%, and debuffs AGI for 5 turns *'Pack Tactics '(Werewolf): Buffs all stats when multiple werewolves are in battle *'Switch Form '(Mimic): Changes stats *'Last Breath '(Ghost): Reflects all elements except Holy *'Unwind '(Living Doll): Inflicts Unwound. Doll rests for 3-4 turns *'Haemophillia '(Ghoul): Deals light Lust damage to self and inflicts Blood Frenzy *'Riddled Mind '(Sphinx) *'Bandage Bondage '(Mummy): 25% to Entangle *'Beastly Descent '(Anubis): Changes form when below 30% HP *'Broken Oath '(Anubis): Deals Holy damage to self every turn *'Unbroken Will '(Pharaoh): Buffs all stats by 2 when above 40% HP *'Warrior's Mind '(Lizardwoman): Buffs ATK and DEF when Calm *'Frail Body '(Mad Scientist): 15% chance to Paralyze self every round *'Natural Resilience '(Devil Bug): 50% chance of Ironbody or HP Regen every 3 turns *'Smooth as Silk '(Ant Arachne): Randomly reflects 3 states every 3 turns *'Monstrous Bloodline '(Echidna) *'Unassuming Form '(Sandwurm): 20% chance to Charm and lowers DEF *'Short Girl Complex '(Manticore): Gains ATK the less HP she has *'Scales of Glass '(Sea Goddess' Priestess): Grants Lightning and Holy Reflect and restores 15% MP *'Heartthrob Wings '(Warden Succubus): Paralyzes opponent *'Professional '(Owl Mage): Reflects Physical damage *'Scrub Clean '(Crab Girl): Cures all status effects and heals 25% HP *'Twin's Blessing '(Roper): Heals 10% HP every turn *'Hydrate '(Flow Kelp): Drains HP from those that are Entangled *'Leader's Presence '(Raider Leader): Debilitates party if Leader is defeated *'Tiny Form '(Greenworm): Applies Untargetable for 2 turns every 4 *'Bloodthirsty '(Mosquito): Drains health from bleeding foes Category:Skills